Monopolized Romance
by KuroCiel
Summary: Based on the original song. - Len was just too lovely and cute that Miku felt she had to keep him to herself. How Len will react to this very selfish but also dangerous girl. We will soon know.. - Rated for later chapters WARNING Torture, forced to things. Murder.
1. Prologue

_My first Fanfiction in Years. I hope you will enjoy the next chapters. It will take some time. But I will try to do it as good and fast as possible :D_

 _I would like to hear wishes for things to happen. Like what Miku might do to Len while he is her captive~_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Miku's POV

I was at this very great party of nobles. Here was a lot of people who was dressed very fancy. Smaller dresses and very nice outfits for the male attendants. I was dressed in a dark dress in the red colors. I was noble myself but I lived on my own when my parents had bought me my own mansion. I was very spoiled.

I looked around to see if there was anyone I would like to chat with.

As I could see all the people around me, this one boy caught my eyes at once. He had golden hair and it was tied into a little pigtail. His eyes was so adorable with those light green pupils. His smile was so cute that I felt my cheeks heat up. I silently walked over to the little group he was standing with. I was about to say something to him as a girl came running to his side.

"Len!" She yelled and wrapped his arm in her grasp. I looked confused at them and got a little jealous by seeing them being so close. I could clearly see in the boy's face, he was found of this little girl. So Len was the boy's name. I liked it. I could not help but smile and just listen to the conversation between them. This way I would get to know more about him, and maybe find out when he might be alone so I might get to talk to him private.

I began to yawn as I had stood here for some time. I made up my mind and just barged into their conversation.

"Excuse me. Sorry for my intrusion, I would like to have somebody to talk with… I am new in this kind of gatherings" I tried to smile as innocently as I could. At first, they looked confused at me and then they smiled at me. I felt relieved as they fell for it. I got to know a lot about the most of the others but Len and that girl. They just agreed with most of the things that the others were talking about. I just kept staring at Len. He was just way to cute and I wanted to know more about him. Maybe take him home.

Len's POV

Neru was still holding onto my arm and made me feel a little embarrassed. I still loved her though. She was so beautiful, and so kind to me. Not to forget her beautiful voice. I looked at the new girl who just joined the conversation, and I had noticed her eyes at me for the last few minutes. I wondered what she was thinking of me. As I was about to say something, Neru let go of me and walked in front of me. She bowed for me and excused herself. She properly had to do it now. She went up and stood at the scene for the dancing hall. We heard music from the orchestra start their beautiful melody. I looked forward to hear her sing. As she began to sing, the silence in the hall was not to be misgiving. The song was beautiful. I looked around to see how people listened. I noticed the girl had disappeared. I wondered where she was. I thought about looking for her and left the hall. I followed the hallway down to the gardens doorway. I went outside and found her looking towards the moon.

"Miss? Is everything alright?" I asked and she turned to face me with a shocked look. I properly surprised her. I smiled at her and apologized for shock I gave her. She looked very cute and seemed to be a little shy at the moment we were alone now.

"My name is Miku…" She introduced herself. I was about to introduce myself as she told me she knew my name. I nodded at her and we laughed shortly.

"I would love to know more about you. You seemed to be very interesting" She said with a weird glance at me. I nodded shortly and did not know how to start. She just stood there and smiled at me. It made me a little nervous when I did not know if she was thinking I was stupid or anything. She just smiled.

I told her about where I was from, who my parents were and when I first started to attend those small parties. She told a little herself about how she lived on her own, because of her parents spoiling her. I was pretty amazed that she could live on her own without her parents. I would definitely had got lonely if I did.

Miku told me she would love to meet me again. I agreed. She seemed to be a very nice girl.


	2. Chapter 1 - Conscious

_I wrote this right after publishing the prologue._

 _I want to tell you that I like Len being a little... tortured... so I might bring up some harsh chapters and some mature ones as well. Tell me what you want and I might take it to me x3_

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - Conscious**

Len was unconscious. He heard some weird voices in the dark which made him trying to wake up. As he tried to listen more to the sounds, it was a pretty voice humming a little lullaby. That was pretty nice and it was definitely a girl. The voice was high-pitched. He wondered who it was and tried to move a little but as he could feel his hands were tied up, he knew something was off. He tried to open his eyes but it was a little difficult as they were very heavy. The humming continued and became louder, properly because the hummer was coming closer. Len tried to open his eyes once again and this time he succeed. He opened his eyes to face the humming girl. He saw Miku's face close to his. It was dark and the only thing that had a little light, was her eyes. He tried to say something and realized his mouth was covered with tape. As he tried to move he realized he was laying on the floor, with his hands tied-up on his back. He looked up and faced her with a confused look as he did not know what to do and what was actually happening. Miku smirked and sat down on his stomach to show a little power over him.

"I finally got you _all by myself_..." She said with a very haughty and bowed down over him. Len wrenched in hope of getting away from her, but it was too late. She kissed him on the forehead and smiled friendly at him afterwards. Len mumbled and it sounded like he was very confused.

"I will make sure you will never suffer… I will make love to you and show you how much you mean to me. You are now mine forever, my love" She said softly, but there was still trace of lust and craziness in the voice.

"I am hungry… Maybe you too? I will get us something…" She said a little too cheerful and smiled. Miku rose from his stomach and went over to the door. Len looked after her and saw her exit the door. He now got time to see where he was. It looked like a girl's room, but in dark colors, also very old-fashioned. Beside him, there was an old rocking chair and to the other side, many different dolls and teddy bears in a pile.

Len tried to shove himself backwards so he could push himself up against the wall. It took some time but he got to sit up against the wall and got a better look at the room. The bed was in the other end of the room and it was quite big. Many of the items in the room was either colored Dark red, grey or Black. The only window in the room was covered by the red curtains. He began to panic as the atmosphere had become heavy and somehow everything began to darken even more. He knew he was in great danger. He tried to loosen the robes but they were still too tight to be loosened.

- _Come on_ …- He thought and sighed. He gasped and froze as the door to the room opened. He looked at the shade of the girl that stood in the door. It seemed like she was holding on something in front of her. As she turned on the light, Len could not help but gasp once again and blinked some times to grow accustomed to the light. He kept her eyes at her as she entered the room with a trey. He was too scared to see away from her. If he did, he might not know what she could do in the few seconds he would look away. Miku walked over to a little table and placed the trey there to turn and face him. She smiled normally at him and as he saw her eyes properly, they were quite darkened since the last time he saw them. They were a little more light blue the first time he saw her at the party.

"I brought some pie… That was the only thing I had…" She laughed and went over to him and helped him stand up. As Len could feel his feet on the carpet, he tried quickly to get away from her and back off to the wall. She was not happy about the reaction he gave and walked over to him to slap him.

"Never…!" She yelled, grabbing him by the collar and pulled him to her face.

"… Try to escape… You are mine… Mine only…" She said and the embraced his head. She pulled him over to the table and made him sit down. She sat down in front of him and looked smiling at him as nothing had happened. Len thought this was the worst situation ever. She looked confused at him and he just sat there. She realized he could not eat with the tape on the mouth and the tied-up hands. She sighed with a smile and went over to lock the door with a key she had around her neck. She then walked over to free Len from the robes that held his hands together.

"I will let you eat now… But I will cover your mouth again when you are done…" She said with a smile and hid the  
key away in her dress. Len nodded nervously and was quite frightened from earlier. Miku removed the tape and made him yell shortly in pain. He stroked his mouth to ease the pain a little. Miku giggled because she found it cute that he reacted so exaggerated. Len looked nervously at her once again and sat properly on the chair. He did not dare to do anything else, now that he was feared for his life. Miku handed him the spoon and placed a piece of pie in front of him.

"Eat up… I will bring more normal food later…" She said with a gentle voice and began to eat her own piece of pie. Len nodded to show he listened and looked more nervous at her. He wanted to ask her why she had captured him and wanted to keep him captive, but he was too afraid right now.


	3. Chapter 2 - Little Devil

_Thanks for the reviews! I will re-read my previous chapters to clean out the mistakes. ^^_

 _I would like to warn about the next chapters in the future. May contain forced... things. :3_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Little Devil**

It had been days since Len woke up. He had stayed quiet and his mouth was once again covered by the black tape. Miku began to feel a little lonely so she tried to talk and make Len look at her while talking. He stayed quiet as she talked with her dolls. She started to dance with one of her dolls.

"You know Len, when I was a little girl, my parents always gave me a new doll when my old ones broke or became ugly and worn out…" She said with a very happy voice and sat in front of the stack of teddy bears and dolls. She picked up a blond haired doll and held it up in the air. Len had been sitting on the same chair since they got the pie and still just looked at her.

"I just wanted them to hug me instead of giving me things. I loved all of the things they gave me, but… yeah…" She said with a little sad face and looked towards Len. She rose and ran over to him.

"Would you like to play a game with me?" She asked with a kids face and looked very innocently. Len blushed slowly of her cuteness and forgot about the way she acted earlier. He nodded and let her pull him off the chair to stand up.

"Now… Stay here and wait for me to get you…" She said and made him stand just in the middle of the room where there were most space. She went over to get two bigger pillows from the bed and ran over to him again. She handed the one pillow to him and as he got it, she hit him with her pillow. He walked backwards to restore his own balance and looked confused at her.

"Come on! Do you not know what a pillow-fight is?" She laughed and helped him on his feet again. He nodded and mumbled shortly. He froze soon after when He thought he might irritate her with the mumbling disagreement. She did not seem to mind his mumbling which made him less nervous. He sighed quietly and looked at her. He could see she wanted him to try hitting her with his own pillow. He tried to hit her, just to see what he might get out of this. She did not seem to lose balance at all. She smiled wide as she knew he now wanted to play with her.

"You are so lovely!" She laughed and hit him once again. She then tried to tease him and poked him with the pillow instead of hitting. Len tried to stop her with his own pillow and chose to shove her. It made her fall backwards and landed back down to the carpet. Len dropped the pillow in shock as he thought he might had hurt her. He could get into more danger if she would get mad. He ran over to her and helped her up and sit. She looked up at him with surprised eyes. He found himself wrapped into her arms soon after.

"I knew you were the right one for me… You are so kind and you look really cute… I really love you… Len…" she said and caressed his cheek gently and kissed him on the other cheek but soon after on the neck as well.

"Nngh…" he mumbled and looked embarrassed at her. She looked him in the eyes.

"From now on and forever into the future… Look at me only…" She whispered and held both his cheeks to make sure that could not face anything or anyone but her. She licked him in the top of her nose and stroke his hair more enthusiastic as she really wanted him. She held him into herself.

"Only… look at me and never leave my side… I beg you… My love…" She whispered with a sad voice.

"I want to kiss you now…" She said and looked very intensive at him. She rose from the floor and got up. Len followed her with the eyes and got nervous about the situation. What would she do to him when she said those things? Kiss him, did she mean on the mouth? Len hoped it was a joke, he had never had his first kiss, not even with Neru. He was too young for that. Miku started dancing around to get Len's attention. He looked at her and the beauty made her eyes shine. Though sometimes as she turned, the color of her eyes changed from blue to red. Len did not believe what he just saw and ignored it. Miku went over to him and hugged him.

"I will make sure your time here with me will be magical and romantic…" She whispered. He looked a little scared at her. Did he have to stay with her forever? He did not want to, he wanted to go home and be with his family. What if they were looking for him? Would they know if he was here? He hoped so. Miku gave out a smile and still had her arms around him. She started to caress his back in a more loving way and gave him goosebumps. It felt so gross. He got himself together and gathered courage to stop her by grabbing her shoulders. He softly pulled her away from him and gave her a begging look. She looked confused and disappointed at him. She then sighed and nodded.

"I will wait then… But you are mine… Remember…" She said and smiled creepy. Her eyes turned red and made him nervous. He walked towards the bed but the next thing he knew; he fell unconscious.

 _Remember. Remember what happened before you fell into the hands of a maniac._ The voice was gentle and sounded like a man's. Len did not know what was happening but he could neither feel nor say anything. He just listened to the voice that said things to him. _You are a prisoner._ Len knew that. Why was this voice telling him this? He wanted to wake up to see what was happening to his body while he was unconscious. He remembered that Miku had said something about kissing him. Would she do it to him while he was not awake? What would he do if she killed him because he could not defend himself? Wake up.

* * *

 _Sorry for the short chapter, the later chapter MIGHT be longer xDD_

 _Read and Review :3_


	4. Chapter 3 - Nightmare

Third Chapter, I made it as long as I could. I would like to say, the chapters seems short, but it's because there will be many chapters, and Words shows me almost two pages per chapter xDD

Forgive me~

Enjoy a little different chapter :3

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Nightmare; Sleeping and Awake**

Len was dreaming. He saw himself walking with Neru in the garden of his parents' mansion. He looked towards the big mansion and then faced the smiling Neru beside him. _It all felt like a memory_ , he thought. He looked around as he walked down the flower-hill. He enjoyed the smell of flowers and gave Neru's hand a squeeze. He loved the feeling of being home and alone with Neru.

"Len, do you think the wedding will be big and glorious?" Neru suddenly asked out of the blue and made him stop and look confused at her. That is right, they are going to be married when he would turn 16. He then smiled and nodded.

"Of course it will. Our parents love us and will make sure it will be, even though we do not like the idea of getting married now we are so good friends…" Len answered with a cheerful smile. He looked around to look at the flowers. He thought about how pretty they were.

"I wonder…" He started and looked forward to see why he felt like someone was looking at him from somewhere else.

"What is wrong?" Neru asked and clenched his hands gently. They both did not know that Miku was not far from them. She was hiding behind a tree and looked towards Len. She was blushing over his smile and then his confused look. Everything about him was so cute and lovely. She then looked at the girl beside him who held his hand. Miku felt a big hatred fill up in her head. This girl was so close to her precious love and Miku was not. It made her even more furious and she wanted to keep Len to herself.

"It is nothing… Just a weird feeling…" Len said and smiled at Neru to make her calm down again. He smiled and let go of Neru to run down the hill in joy and just wanted to relax. They both laughed and ran around. They played with the water in the smaller pond in the middle of the flower garden down the hill. Len was enjoying himself and had fun with his childhood friend. Everything was as it used to be. A weird feeling stroke Len once again. Neru had suddenly disappeared and the bright blue sky had become cloudy. The darkness started to flow over the garden and everything became pitch black.

Len jumped up from the bed he was sleeping in and looked around while panting. He was by himself for the first time in a while. He noticed the sun was shining through the curtains from the window. He rose from the bed and walked over to it. He peeked through the chink in the curtains and squinted as the light was hurting in his eyes. He quietly pulled one of the curtains to the other side to look out properly. As he grew accustomed to the light, he could see and big green garden. Though most of it seemed to wither a bit. He sighed as he knew it was a little early in the morning and he was still captured by Miku. He wondered why the curtains covered the window even if the only thing to see out of the window was grass.

"What are you doing?" he suddenly heard a voice he hoped not to hear while standing where he stood. Len quickly turned around to face Miku. She did not look pleased.

"I hate the outside… Keep the curtains as I leave them… I do not want anything to spy on us… What if we made love?" She asked with a sad but still a little angry face and walked up to him.

"What do you mean by _made love_?" He became nervous and stared at her.

"Len…" She whispered and had a felt tip pen in her hand the next second.

"Everything will be much better when you are here with me… I will never be lonely with you by my side" She whispered intensive and started to draw a little heart on the tape, that covered his mouth. A pink heart had now found it place on the black tape. Miku putted away the pen and silently pulled Len with her.

"Let me show you my house!" She said cheerfully and walked over to the door. He watched her lock up the door. He made all his thought flow through his mind. Could he get out of here now? He looked at the key that she pulled out and as the door opened, he took his chance. Len pushed Miku to the side and ran out the door. He came out and looked quickly around to see where he could escape. He noticed how big the place where.

"Where the hell am I!?" He thought as He ran down the hallway to the nearest stairway. He looked behind him to see himself being followed by the girl. He tried to run faster and reached the stairway. He slipped down the stairs by the railing to get down faster.

"Get back here, my love! You belong to me only!" She yelled as she followed him.

Len ran through the 100 meter long hallway and tried to organize his way around this big place. Suddenly he got attacked by Miku who had caught up with him

"Mmng!" He burst as he felt her arm around him.

"I will never let you out of here…" She whispered in his ear, making him shiver. Len began wrenching in the arms of her. He panicked as he feared her punishment for running away from her.

"Come o-"she said until Len suddenly got free from her and shoved her into a table beside them. She got hit by a vase and fainted. He quickly got up and looked at her. He knew he had to find somewhere to hide and then look for another way out after that. He found a door that seemed to lead down to the basement. He quickly closed the door as he got through and hoped she would look somewhere else. He listened and was not sure if he should go down to the basement. He heard Miku shout and knew she was close.

"She is already awake!?" He got nervous and decided to go further down the small stairs to the basement. The only light that was in the basement was a few candles in the end of the bigger room he had entered. He looked around. It was filled with old stuff like vases, chairs and a lot of broken toys. He walked over to a pile of worn out teddy bears and sat down. As he sighed and placed his hand on the floor, he felt something weird and grabbed it. He looked at it closer and realized it was a bone.

* * *

Read and review :3

Next chapter will be a little different as well


	5. Chapter 4 - Miku's Decision

**Okay, many good news from little me. I have almost finished of the story and it will end as I wanted to. Lovely x3**

 **Another one is that the chapters have become longer as I wrote them. So more to read x3**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Miku's decision**

 **Long before Len woke up at Miku's.**

Miku had been stalking Len for some time now. 3 months maybe? They had met each other a few times at parties, and Miku had visited him some times as well. He had just turned 15 last time she saw him. He celebrated his birthday with a big party and had invited Miku as well. She was overjoyed to know that she was invited. She attended the party and had some alone time with him, but as they had the main meal something bad happened.

"I would like to announce that Neru and I have accepted our parents request of getting married" Len said with a very gentle smile on his face. Miku felt a great pain but also a great hatred towards the fiancé. Everyone around them began clapping and congratulate the couple. Miku stayed silent and looked away as she felt betrayed and hurt. Len smiled at them and showed how happy he was for the positive people around him. Neru sat beside him with red cheeks and just wanted to kiss him, but had promised her mother not to do before the wedding. So she had to wait a whole year.

"The wedding will be held right after my 16th birthday… We invite everyone here and more!" He smiled as he said everything, which made Miku's heart hurt even more. So happy for something that did not involve herself.

As she had the chance, she left for home without saying goodbye to Len or anyone else. Len noticed her leaving and wanted to follow her, but was stopped by Neru who did not want him to leave the party. She looked after Miku herself and knew the girl had feelings for her fiancé. She would not let her have him.

"Come Len… Your guests are waiting for you…" She said trying pulling him with her.

"But she looked hurt… I wanted to talk to her…" he said and looked concerned at his fiancé. Neru shook her head.

"She left… Means she did not care about you. She did not even say goodbye to you?" she tried to convince Len about forgetting the girl. He sighed heavily.

"Maybe you are right…" He said and decided to go back with her. He glance back and wondered how Miku would be from now on.

Miku came home to her mansion and felt the lonely atmosphere once again. She knew it was the thing she was most used to. She now sat on her bed in her bedroom.

She hated everyone, they very leaving her. Everyone left her behind and she felt so unwanted. She thought about how she could make the one she loved more than anything or anyone, hers.

"Len Kagamine… Son of the Kagamine household. He turned 15 today and will soon after his 16th marry his childhood friend. He love anything with Banana. I have seen him running a lot so he must love playing around. That makes him even more cute!" She told herself and laughed. She sat in her bedroom and was playing a little with one of her blond dolls. She looked at it and thought about it. It actually reminded her of her love. The blond hair, the blue eyes and the little cute nose. She giggled and hugged it.

"I will make you mine… Mine alone…" She whispered to herself and thought once again how she could make the blond teenager hers. She walked over to the window and looked out to see the dark make her reflection more clearly in the glass of the window.

"Mother, Father… You did not want me, you only wanted to give me things without love and never came to see me here in this lonely mansion… I just wanted Love…" She said and caressed the dolls hair even more and shed a tear.

"Only one boy has given me what I wanted. He has given me a smile, he has looked at me and given me attention when I did not even ask for it. I love him so much…" She said and looked out of the window. A sighed echoed in the room and a smile formed at her faced once again.

"He will soon become mine…" Miku was sure what she wanted to do now. She wanted to take Len home by capturing him in some way possible for her to grant her own selfish wish. She looked at a doll with a little darker blond hair. It reminded her of the lover that always were clinging to Len. She grabbed it for a minute and she now got the perfect idea. Miku became overjoyed and danced around in her room while holding the dark-blond haired doll in the air. She was so happy to finally know how to get her precious love.

"I will come and get you soon, my love!"

Days later, Len was walking his daily walk in the town. It was late and it was snowing, most of the streets were covered by the fallen snow. He had just met up with a couple of ordinary friends in town and wanted to see a little of the New Year celebration.

"It is great to be outside when it is snowing like this" He said, enjoying himself. There was lights everywhere and the happiness in people's eyes were glowing so bright that it spread all over the town. Len could not help but smile and just walked by the happy, though freezing people. It was very cold. As he turned around to go back, someone stood in front of him. He gasped in shock. He took two steps backwards and then laughed as he realized who it was.

"Neru… Do not sneak up on me like that…" he said while holding onto his shirt, panting. He looked at the quiet girl who just gave out a smile. No one else was around so it made Len a little confused that she did not cling to him like she used to do all the time.

"I just wanted to see you…" she finally said something and gave out a very cute smile.

"But we saw each other yesterday?" He said and smiled awkwardly. She grabbed his hands and started to pull him around like they were dancing. Len could not help but laugh and had fun with her. As they stopped, he looked at her and thought her eyes were a little weird. They let go of each other and he kept smiling a little.

"Want to go and see a theater play?" Neru asked and made him relax a little more. He nodded to agree with her and turned around to walk towards the theater that is placed not far from where they stood. Neru waited for the right moment to pick up the iron bar she noticed right before appearing in front of him. As Len had walked a few meters, he felt and great pain in the back of the head and fell unconscious right after. The girl he had just seen was not his precious fiancé, it was Miku. She looked down on the unconscious boy and grabbed him by the collar on the back and started dragging him with her. She walked down a passage to a carriage parked at the other side of the passage. She made sure to get out of the place they were in as fast as possible. She sat up and took the reins. The horse was fast to start galloping away. It whinnied as it went on.

As Miku had arrived at her home, she was fast to get down and into the carriage to take Len out. He was not too heavy for her to carry.

"You really are like a child" She giggled and enjoyed holding him in her arms as she went out of the carriage. She took him inside and left the horse by the carriage. She went upstairs and into her bedroom while carrying him. She placed him lying on the bed and tied up his hands and covered his mouth with a black tape. She now knew he was hers.

"You are finally mine…" She whispered and smiled overjoyed and kissed him on the cheek. Soon after, she pulled him down from the bed and left him lying on the floor between her dolls, teddy bears and the rocking chair. Miku took off the Neru disguise and started humming as she began to clean up the room that was a little messy.

 _Len woke up. They ate the pie and played the pillow fight game. Len stayed awake for days because of the fear of being hurt or killed by Miku. He fainted. The next time he woke, he was not in the bed._

* * *

 **Then you got to see a little behind the scenes x3**

 **Read and review :3**


	6. Chapter 5 - WHALF Part 1

**I have finished the Story on my PC and just need to publish the chapters :3**

 **There will be 8 Chapters in total.**

 **Enjoy The first part**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - What happened after Len fainted Part 1.**

Len felt something tight around his wrists as he was about to wake up. It was completely silent around him which made him wonder where he was and if Miku was around. He tried to move and felt his body was being held up by something around his wrists. He opened his eyes and looked shortly around to see he was still in the bedroom but this time; there was candles lighting up the room. It was still dark in here though. He rose a little to get more comfortable and back a little but then felt his hands in the air. They were being held up in robes. Len wrenched, trying to get free but gave up fast when a sudden giggle was heard in the dark room. He looked around to face the owner of the giggle.

"You are really so lovely to look at… see you in this way makes me shiver…" Miku appeared in front of him in the red dress and stood with hands on the back. Len looked confused at her but also showed his fear in the eyes. She could not help but smile.

"You seem to want to say something… Should I remove the tape?" She asked very ironic and smiled soon after. She walked over to him and grabbed his chin and made him look her directly in the eyes. A smile and giggle found its way to Miku's face. She removed the tape slowly to make it less painful. Len looked angry at her as he just could not help but feel he had to know what was going on.

"Why am I here?" He asked. He had decided to ask and tried to stay calm without making her angry. Miku looked confused with a little surprised in the eyes. She crossed her arms and sighed. She gave him a smile and let her arms fall once the smile had shown.

"I did not want to share you with anyone else… You are so precious to me that no one can touch you, look at you or talk to you without my permission. I want you to stay here and be mine forever" While saying the sentences, she became more and more lustful in the way she talked. She embraced her cheeks and smiled with blush on the cheeks.

"I love you so much my precious little Len-kun!" She burst in embarrassment and craziness. Len looked disgusted at her. This kind of love was too much for him to bear. Miku laughed and looked overjoyed at him. Len sighed and tried to think how he could get out of this mess.

"Miku… Why are you treating me like this if you love me so much?" he asked and made his head tip to his right side, which made him look very cute. Len wanted to stay calm and maybe was this the way to get out of this girls hands. Miku looked confused at him and did not really know what he meant.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked and looked completely blank and smiled like nothing was going on.

"Seriously…" Len whispered and tried to move once more and pulled in the robes.

"You do not like being tied up? I just do not want you to run away…" She said with a very unhappy face. Len looked at her and did not know how he should react.

"What if I promise not to run away? Would you let me go free from these robes?" He looked begging at her and hoped his cuteness might help. Len had used this technic before when he was in trouble with his parents or smaller enemies, like bullies.

"B-but…" Miku started and looked away, trying avoiding the sparkle around him. She sighed heavily and then nodded.

"Fine… But listen… If you ever and I mean, EVER try to run away, I will punish you and then you will never be able to leave this room…" She said very seriously and pointed at him with a short whip. Len looked surprised at her and could feel how much this girl could do. With power over him, he could not escape. He nodded and looked sad down.

"Do not worry, I promise to take good care of you. I will make sure you will never change" She said happy and then started untying the robes. He got free and caressed his wrists to ease the pain. He sighed and looked at her. Len looked around the room as the candles started to lit the room up some more. He noticed a lot of drawings and pictures hanging on the wall. He gasped as he saw it was the same person on all the images. He went over to one of them.

"What the heck…" He saw himself. All the pictures was of him. He looked scared back at Miku who had followed him and stood in front of him.

"What do you want to do with me?" He asked and wondered what she hoped for him to do now.

"I want us to become lovers" She said out without a second of thought. She knew precisely what she wanted. Len looked nervous at her.

"Why? I will soon marry Neru…" He said before getting a slap in the face.

"Never speak of that name when I am around!" She said angry and looked more like crazy to him.

"I will make you love me… you will fall in love with me" She said and kissed him on the mouth. Len gasped and backed off to run into the wall behind him.

"My first…. My first kiss…" He whispered in confusion and looked terrified at her. Miku just walked towards him and trapped him with her arms around him.

"Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you, I will protect you… I will never let you out of my grasp" Miku smiled at him at kissed him another time, trying to make him enjoy the kiss. Len gave up for now and let her kiss him. Miku blushed as she felt her tongue playing with Len's. It was magical, the feeling and taste of Len's lips. She started pushing herself up against him, to arouse him a little. Len felt it and tried to stop her.

"No… This is too much…" He whispered desperately and looked begging at her. She backed off to look surprised at him and thought it was a weird reaction. He panted shortly and had drool from his mouth dripping down from the chin. She let go and grabbed her cheeks when she then thought about it.

"You really have not done anything before?" She asked innocently and looked embarrassed at him. Len looked very pained by the words she just said. Miku could not help but feel so special by being his first kiss, and maybe more later on.

"I will make sure to take good care of that virginity of yours" She said perverted and licked his wet chin. He gasped and lost his balance, to fall down on the butt.

"M-miku… What are you planning?" He looked nervous at her while holding himself up. Miku giggled and bent her knees to face him properly. She placed a finger on his lips and smiled innocently.

"It is going to be all fine" She said.

Days after the event, Miku let Len out of the room to feel more free. She wanted him to smile as he did when she first saw him.

"Now Len, What do you like to do that makes you smile?" She asked while they sat in the living room by the fireplace. Len looked confused at her and thought why she asked. How could he smile when he was her prisoner?

"I do not know… Maybe getting my freedom?" Miku looked disappointed at him and crossed her arms.

"You cannot be outside, it is dangerous…" She said and looked concerned at him, trying to make him consider what to do instead. He looked disappointed at her and then nodded. He did not want to fight with her. He could not win one if they fought.

"Okay… how about showing me your house? Could be interesting?" He asked. He might find some hiding places for his escape plans. Miku thought about it. Her house was big and Len had seen the room and living room so there was a lot to show him.

"Okay!" She said and smiled very happy. Len could not help but smile when he saw this cute face. She was fast to get up and grabbed his wrist. She got up and started dragging him with her.

"Let me show you the house!" She cheered and just wanted to get on Len's better side. She pulled more as she began to run up the stairs from the basement where they were. Len tried his best to follow up with the girl while she pulled him with her.

"Slow down!" Len tried to keep up but he almost fell many times. They finally slowed down. Miku looked around and then smiled at him.

"What would you like to see first?" She asked but soon after she heard a weird sound coming from someone's stomach. She looked surprised at Len who clearly was embarrassed. She laughed and knew now, the poor boy was hungry.

"You need to have something for that noise" She giggled and showed him the way to the kitchen.

"If you behave properly, I may let you live like you want to in the house… But never go down to the basement without me, it can be dangerous down there…" She said with a serious glance and started looking for some vegetables she could chop. Len observed what she was doing and decided to go over to the nearest window to look out. He wondered if Neru and his parents missed him. He sighed and went over to the table and sat down. Miku was still running around the kitchen, trying to find something to make for me. What did she normally eat herself?

"Do you have an apple…? That would be fine for now…" He said trying to make her stop running around like crazy. Miku stopped and looked confused at him and then nodded.

"I have these apples… But it seems like I have to go for something for me to make for you…" She smiled awkwardly and handed him a bag with apples. She sat in front of him.

"When you are done, I have to lock you up in the room…" She said. Len looked surprised at her and felt powerless.

"But… But I do not want to be locked up again…" He complained and looked begging at her. He did not want to be locked up and not be able to leave. Miku shook her head.

"I have no choice… What if you got hurt while I would not be here?" She looked concerned and did not want Len to go around in the house on his own. What if he went outside? Out there, there might be danger that could hurt her precious love. Len did not understand but had to agree with her so she would not get mad at him.

"I understand…" He said and took an apple. He started to eat it.

"Very good" She said cold.

* * *

 **Next chapter up tomorrow x3**

 **Read and Review**


	7. Chapter 6 - WHALF Part 2

**Well well... I am now out with the 6th chapter. This one will be a little... weird xDD**

 **WARNING: Contains Rape**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 - What happened after Len fainted Part 2**

They did not see more of the house after Len had eaten the apples. He had been locked up after he ate the apples. Miku had been out for something felt like four hours. He sat by the window and looked out and observed how the green grass glowed in the sun. The flowers in the garden further away looked pretty as well.

"Neru… Are you looking for me?" Len wanted to know if anyone missed him. What did Miku mean by _danger_? Did it have something to do with the Forrest? There was a Forrest far behind the gardens. He sighed and went over to the bed to lay down. He threw himself into it and looked up at the ceiling. He thought Miku was not that bad a girl, she took care of him and just wanted to keep him safe from the outside.

"Maybe she lives in a dangerous area of the country?" He thought to himself and sighed. He did not know where in the world he was. He closed his eyes to try relax and hope for someone coming to his rescue.

"I want to go home…" He said and sat up in the bed. Suddenly someone yelled from outside the window.

" _Len!_ "

Len rose and ran over to the window. He was sure he heard Neru yell. He looked out to see no one and thought it was strange. He decided to go back to the bed but when he reached it, he heard his name outside once again, but this time it was a different voice. He looked out to see a shadow and thought it looked like a woman's. He covered his mouth. He was not completely what he just saw.

"What the hell…" He said and took some steps backwards. Suddenly the door to the room opened. Len gasped and looked frightened at Miku who just had come back from town.

"Something wrong?" she looked confused but also concerned at him. Len fell backwards and landed on his butt. He sighed deeply.

"Nothing… I just got scared by some weird voices…" He said and smiled a little at her. She was concerned about him but it made her melt when she saw how sweet he looked sitting there, scared. She closed the door behind her without locking it and walked silently over to him. She sat down by his side and tried to calm him down by caress his hair.

"You were all alone, I am here for you. I will not scare you, hurt you or let anyone get to you…" She said with a gentle voice. Len got a little nervous because of the last things she said, but he could not help but wanting to feel comfortable in the arms of someone. He was scared and wanted to feel safe. He was used to it with his mother. When he was scared at home because of something, his mother always hugged him and made him feel safe.

"Comfort me…" He whispered and embraced himself with his arms and shivered. Did he really just ask to be embraced by Miku? Miku smiled surprised and nodded.

"Of course… You seem to need it" She said and moved close to him and made him sit between her legs. He sit sideward towards her with the legs collected to the right for her. He hid his head under her chin and closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her and embraced him at caring as possible.

"I love you Len…" She whispered and enjoyed this lovely moment; the best moment up until now. Len felt her hands caress his back and arm. He enjoyed how it felt like someone loved him very much, so he did not think about who was holding him.

"Thank you…" He whispered and closed his eyes. Len had been so scared that he wanted anyone to ease the fear and make him feel better. Even a maniac like Miku.

As time went on, the weeks passed by and everything was abnormal as always. Miku never left Len's side after the incident which made him nervous about the food. They did not eat that much, might mean they did not have that much food. Len had in the night heard the voices again and wanted Miku to sleep by his side. He wondered if the place was haunted.

"I want to get out of here…" He whispered one night as Miku was laying right in front of him. She looked at him while holding him against herself to comfort him. She was somehow a little angry as well, but Len did not know why. Maybe because he was so childish for being a scaredy-cat?

"Len… I am here… Those voices will not bother you for much longer…" She said before kissing him on the forehead and looked with a smiling face at him. She embraced his head and somehow began to clinging to him for some reason.

"I think I know what can make you forget what is happening around you…" She whispered and looked at him while blushing. She kissed him tenderly while caressing his cheeks. She continued a little as he actually was kissing back. Len remembered who was kissing him and looked at the girl. She looked like someone who had perverted thoughts. He became nervous and pulled back to be sure she would not do anything. She was too fast.

Len suddenly felt hands grabbing his stomach and he was pulled back to lie under Miku. He looked frightened at her and somehow knew she had the ideas he was very afraid of.

"Miku…. What are you doing…?" He asked while shivering and trying to get away. He followed her movements and she was fast to sit on top of him by the lower part of his body. She looked down at him with a perverted look and was pretty satisfied with the view she had from where she sat.

"I cannot wait any longer…" She said started undressing him from the top. She untied his tie and threw it away. She opened his shirt and began to get carried away. Len stiffened and looked terrified at her as he felt her hands everywhere on his torso.

"S-stop!" He tried to stop and shoving her away but as she was about to get off of him she untied his own ribbon and grabbed his wrists. Under 2 seconds, Len's hands was tied up right over his head. Miku looked happy at him.

"I do not want you to stop… You are mine…" She giggled and now she could accomplish her desire for making love with the boy. She started undressing herself and let the dress barely cover her breasts. She placed her hands right beside each other on his chest and bend over to kiss him once again. Len avoided her lips and turned his face away from hers. Miku got slightly pissed and grabbed his chin to force him into a kiss. She tried to kiss him further but stopped as she did not enjoy it as much because of his struggle.

"Miku, I beg y-" He said before getting tape on his mouth.

"Shush…" She whispered and looked satisfied on him. It was easy to hear on his voice, he was scared and feared for what could happen, but Miku did not care. She bend down to play a little with his nipples. Len moaned and wrenched, trying to stop her but it did not help. She stopped and moved down to sit on his struggling legs and opened his pants. She grabbed it under his underpants and pulled it out into the view.

"It is small… You really are a kid" She giggled with lustful eyes and bend down to take it into her mouth. Len screamed out as he felt disgusted but also could not stop himself from moaning. It felt so wrong and way too disgusting. Miku continued. Len tried his best to resist but it was futile. He felt weak and powerless and could not stop her anymore. He gave up and started crying as he just wished for her to stop and not go further. Miku enjoyed the taste; sweet and delicious. She felt blessed as it had become bigger.

"Your body do not lie; it likes what I am doing…" She whispered in a joyful and crazy way. Len shivered and moaned very intensively as something happened. The liquid suddenly came out of it. It got on Miku face and made her giggle.

"Lovely! Just Amazing!" She burst and blushed while giggling a little. She undressed herself to get fully naked and made her way to his chest once again. Len cried out and the tape on his mouth got wet from his drool and fell down. He panted and looked frightened at her. He closed his eyes and still wanted it all to end.

"More…" She whispered in lust and desire. She looked at him and could see his mouth was no longer covered by the tape. She took her chance and kissed him on the mouth. He gasped as he could taste something weird in her mouth and now knew what it was. He was completely disgusted and wanted her to stop kissing him. She began to play with his tongue and tried to enjoy herself as she felt a great pain in her tongue.

"Ouch!" She burst and pulled back. She looked chocked at Len's mouth and saw blood at his teeth. She touched her tongue and then looked at her fingers. She got pissed as she realized what he had done. She slapped him as hard as she could and rose a little over his thing.

"You will never forget what will happen tonight…" She said with big and crazy eyes. She blushed and made her way over it and pressed down to get up. She moaned as it felt fantastic and looked lustful at her lovely boy under her. She listened to his scream of disgust.

"It is fantastic! You are inside of me!" She screamed in pleasure. For Len, this was the worst thing he had ever been through. A maniac, raped him. A girl was raping him with no reason but lust. As she began to move, he could not help but moan even more.

"Noo!" He cried out as she was enjoying herself. She kept moving and enjoyed herself so much that she smiled overjoyed.

"It feels so good!" She exclaimed and kept on moving until she herself could finish in pleasure. Len turned his face to look towards the window. He cried and closed the eyes, thinking of how he wanted to die now.

"I want to die…" He whispered.

* * *

 **Poor kid .**

 **Review :3**


	8. Chapter 7 - The owner of the Bones

**Almost done publishing x3**

 **Btw. what do you think of the picture? I hope you like it x3**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - The owner of the Bones**

Miku had made love to Len and had taken away his virginity. The night's event echoed in Len's memories and did not stop scaring him. He was sitting the next morning in front of the window, his mouth covered by the black tape. Miku was out again so Len was locked up. The feeling of being locked up after the voices and the rape was a terrible feeling. He was silently crying while looking out the window. He thought about the scary face Miku showed while moving up and down on him. It made him shiver and embraced himself. As he heard the voices again, he gasped and rose quickly from the chair and ran over to the door. He screamed in fear and pounded on the door. He panicked as he heard another voice.

" _Help_ …"

Len pulled back from the door as it sounded like it came from just right outside the door. He backed off and hurried on back to the nearest wall. Suddenly the door opened and made Len so scared that he screamed his heart out.

"Len…?" Miku asked very concerned and ran over to him when he had fallen to sit on his bottom. She came to his side but as she was about to help him up, Len backed off in terror and faced her with a scared look. She looked confused at him.

"What is wrong Len?" He did not answer. She tried again to reach out for him. He screamed behind the tape and tried to get away from her by crawling over to the teddy bears.

"Who are you afraid of? Me?" She asked and looked confused in an innocent way. She did not like this. He was panting and showed a great fear in his eyes. Miku looked angry at him as she thought about what had scared him. Those voices. Miku could only feel a hatred towards what she knew what to do to make them stop.

"I will make sure no one will ever bother us anymore…" She said left the room. She locked the door and went to the basement. The voices was not just no ones. They were Neru's.

Miku went down and looked at her prey that was hanging in chains. She smiled as she drew out a whip to hit Neru once. The scream was to hear in the room where Len was locked up. Neru was already in a very bad condition due to many days or more like weeks. Miku had made sure to feed her so she could torture her for a longer time. The torture had not been too harsh because of most of the time, Miku had spent time with Len.

"You are scaring Len… I want you to disappear! BITCH!" Miku scream out and started hitting her rival as many times as she could. She hoped for the fiancé to beg for her life.

"Where is he!?" Neru screamed out in pain. She was more concerned about Len and just wanted to know if her fiancé was okay.

"He is mine! I will never let him go free!" Miku screamed and dropped the whip. She took out a knife instead and went close up to the rival. She pointed the tip of the knife against the throat of the rival.

"You are a monster… You will be his death!" Neru burst and tried to get free from the chains even though she knew it was impossible. Miku could not help but laugh.

"I will also be _your_ death!" She exclaimed and the next thing to be heard was a hard stab with blood splash over everywhere. Neru was still alive by the first stab. She panted and gave Miku an I-will-never-forgive-you look. Miku stabbed her countless times afterwards.

Len listened to the screaming and hid in the corner as far as he could be away from the door. He tried to dampen the sounds by covering his ears. He let his tears flow down the cheeks while trying to calm down though it was hard with all that was happening. It became silent after some minutes. He was still too scared to open his eyes and still kept his ears covered. He could hear some slow steps toward the room. The door was unlocked and was opened soon after. Len slowly opened his eyes to see who was in the door. The shade of a female holding something was seen before he closed his eyes again.

"Len… Let me show you the culprit of the voices that scared you…" Miku said and walked towards him. He opened his eyes once again to see her right in front of his face.

"See… They will never bother us ever again!" she exclaimed in joy and moved away to show what she was holding. It was a terrific view. The blood was still dripping from it as it was fresh. Miku herself was covered in blood.

Len had stiffened and looked at it. Neru's head. Miku was holding the head by its hair and then dropped it to let it roll closer to him. He could feel his heart beat so hard that it was quite painful. He had gone into shock.

"NERU!" He screamed out behind the tape and grabbed his head with both hands, trying to control himself. He felt lost and absolutely clueless over what Miku had done. He could not think and closed his eyes as he continued to scream in fear and tears. The only thing he could think about see and hear was Neru. Poor Neru. Miku looked cold at him and wanted him to stop screaming.

"Shut up!" She cried out and kicked him in the face. He fell to the floor and sobbed as he got even more scared of her. He kept it down, not to irritate her. She gasped after realizing what she just did. She covered her mouth.

"Len, I…" She stopped and looked away. How much did he care about this irritating bitch? Miku thought.

"Think about who cares for you the most. I kill people who wants to hurt you. She scared you and I made her pay!" She yelled crying at the scared and weeping boy.

Miku stood still for some time and thought about the situation as she looked down on Len who had calmed down and stayed quiet. She had cried a little as she did not want to hurt him. She then thought about something and smiled.

"I will make you your favorite food!" she cheered and grabbed Neru's head. She hurried out the door and left the room unlocked. Len hid his face in the floor and covered a little of his head with a single hand. He sniffled and started to shake as the time went on.

Miku came back after an hour and sat a cake on the table by the window and looked towards Len who just sat in front of the teddy bears. His eyes were empty and he seemed to have cried a lot. She went smiling over to him and bent down to face him.

"I made a banana-cake~" She said very happy and pulled in his wrist to get him up. She pulled him over to one of the chairs and made him sit down. She hurried over to her own seat and sat down. She handed over a spoon for her.

"Eat up! Just remove the tape and eat!" She smiled at him, trying to make him take the spoon but he only looked down at the cake with empty eyes. Miku got nervous as she thought he was sick and rose from her chair. She sliced the cake to give him a piece, removed his tape and tried to feed him herself. He did not react at all.

"Eat, my love" She said with a cheerful smile and tried to force the cake on the spoon into his mouth. She succeed and felt happy for him to eat her cake.

"How does it taste?" She asked the silent boy and tried to help him eat. He took the spoon himself and ate very slowly. Miku was satisfied and sat down on her own chair once again and sliced her own piece of cake.

"Now, eat at least that piece then I will be happy" She said with a smile on her face, trying to make him look at her. He did and nodded as an agreement.

Miku forgot about how the boy was acting. He was like a doll that could do nothing but what its master told it to. She started to see him as a happy kid with everything he needed. Much of the time went on with her fantasy about him being the cheerful and lively boy she knew. Len spent most of his time in the room, staring into nothing. He just sat by the pile of teddy bears and dolls. Miku was in the walk-in closet to find some clean clothes for him while she would wash his clothes.

"Len! I need you to come a choose something" She called cheerful for the boy. He came as called and looked at her with the empty blue eyes. He stood next to her, looking like a moving corpse. She nodded to him and handed him a smaller dress.

"Try this after you have handed over your clothes" She said and smiled at him. He nodded and did what he was told. He wore the dress and looked completely like a girl. Miku was overjoyed to see him that and made him sit and wait by the pile was again and just wait for her to feed him.

Things like this went on by the time. Miku made love to him many times and he did not resist when she did. Nothing became cheerful for real. Miku was just a doll master and Len was her doll. Long time had passed by and Miku had begun to feel lonely even with Len by her side. He was just too quiet on his own. She began to notice how thin he had become and wanted him to eat properly. She began to think if there was a way to make him go back to normal. He was still hers so she could do what she wanted to him. She went down to the smaller library on the first floor and found a book about how people ended up with amnesia. She now knew what she had to do, again. To make her wish come true.

She had Len eating a banana in the kitchen while she found a bat. She went behind him and rose the bat. Len fell unconscious as the bat hit him. Miku followed him falling to the ground and dropped the bat in shock.

"I really did it…?" She said in question and began laughing as she felt more crazy than before. Because of a selfish but also a "wanting to help" wish, she had just hurt her precious love.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be the last one. I wonder how it might end x3**

 **Review! :3**


	9. Chapter 8(Final) - The Truth

**Took me some time to publish the final chapter xD**

 **Btw. Merry Christmas xD**

* * *

 **Chapter 8(Final) - The Truth**

 **Back to when Len finally escaped Miku**

Len began shaking as he looked at the bone he was holding in his hand. What the heck was this? He dropped the bone in shock and moved quickly away from where it hit the floor. He noticed how there was more of them, many bones were laying on the floor. It was a whole corpse. Len looked confused at the skull that still had some hair sticking to it. He could see how it glowed a little in the few candles light. It was blond hair. He got nervous and looked for something that could approve his suspicion. He found it.

It was not true. The owner of the bones were someone he knew. He took out the ring and looked at it. Neru's engagement ring. How could that be true? If Neru had been killed by Miku. Then the memories Len had just seen, they were his own. Those were his memories from before Miku hit him. He did not wake up in the bed after he fainted. He woke up hanging from the ceiling in robes in Miku's bedroom. Did this mean that he had been there for more than just a few days? How long? He looked at the corpse and thought about the voices he heard long ago. They were Neru's calling for him. She called for help.

Len let the tears fall as he felt so helpless. He did not help Neru when she was in danger, and now… she was dead. Miku had held Len prisoner for a long time, but she had also kidnapped and murdered someone he cherished. He gasped and got on his feet as he heard Miku's voice. She had found her way to the basement and was heading down the stairs.  
He was fast to get deeper into the basement. It was very dark in here as there were no candles.  
As he got nervous about the girl getting closer to him, he walked faster and tripped over something. He fell to the ground. He did not know why but he felt that when this girl would get her hands on him, he would meet his end. He removed the tape on his mouth and felt his way further down the basement hallway.

"Len-kun!" The voice was close. Len panicked and tried his hardest to find a hiding spot to hide in before she would come find him. He found a narrow crack by feeling with his hand. He got in with the small body of his and sat against the wall on the other side. He tried to pull his legs to him so they would not be seen if the girl would appear with a lamp for her to see her way through the darkness. Len closed his eyes and panted nervously.

"Len-kun…" Her voice was very close. He quickly covered his mouth with his hands to silent himself. He did not want her to find him. His heart was beating very fast as he heard her steps come towards where he was. He begged for her not to notice him. He saw a light pass the crack. The light came through the crack and lit up the room he was in. Len could not believe his eyes when he looked around. There were more bones. But this time were three skulls, possible meant that there was three corpses in here. What the hell was this girl?

"Len…" Miku whispered and suddenly grabbed him by face and dragged him back through the crack. Len screamed in fear and tried to make her let go of him. She shoved him against the wall. The light from the lamp she had brought with her lit up to show a very scary look on the girl's face.

"You ran away… You will have to be punished now…" she said with a very big and cold eyes. The color in her eyes had changed. They were completely red and gloomy. Len feared for his life now but he had to know everything before she would end his life.

"Miku! What is going on!? How could you do something so terrible to people who had done nothing bad at all!?" He screamed at her and tried to get her of him. She grabbed him with both hands by the neck. Len gasped after air and looked pained at her.

"They are all just a nuisance. They were nothing but bugs that I had to get rid of to keep you here…" She said and smiled very crazy at him. He did not think that it was a good enough answer.

"But Neru just wanted to find me…" He cried out a little while gasping for air and looked hurt at her.

"That girl was a bitch… She followed me from the town and found out where I lived… I captured her quickly to make her stay silent about your whereabouts…" She answered and looked cold at him. He thought about the other corpses.

"Who were they…? Who were the other corpses in the other room…?" He gasped and wanted her to let go. She tightened her grasp around his neck making him choke.

"They were people that did not love me. They just gave me things to please themselves. They thought if they gave me things, it would make me stay quiet, but it made me lonelier than I already was…." She whispered in pain and looked more like a normal and pained girl now. Len gasped and tried to make her let go. She was still strangling him.

"But they… properly thought… it made you happy…" He whispered in pain. She looked cold at him and loosened her grab. Len fell to the ground and coughed.

"That is not true. They gave me a cold look as I tried to show my gratitude after the latest gifts… I hated them. Now they will not bother me anymore… Even my bitch of a sister… Always tried to take what I had…" She looked cold at him and then grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back to where Neru's corpse was. Len tried shortly to stop her but gave up. He was too tired from the choking. She pushed him into the pile of broken dolls.

"You are not as I hoped… You seemed to be the perfect man for me. So happy… so cheerful and gentle towards everyone you knew…" She started and looked hurt at him. She started to give out a smile. A big one.

"Even me… A little stupid and ugly looking girl that just happened to meet you at a party where everyone were looking at you… You made my heart melt with that smile of yours… But… After I brought you here… You never once gave me that smile…" She laughed and grabbed her head.

"You never gave me a true smile… not one in the 4 years you have been here…" She had gone crazy and danced a little. Did she just say 4 years? Len looked shocked at her when he had heard it. How could that be? He had not changed a bit.

"4 years? But… how can that be?" He asked shortly.

"I made sure you would not change… We have eaten once a day and then just kept playing! We had fun until you started being cold. Nothing to say or do, just did what I told you to… So I had to make you forget what you had seen!" She smiled cheerful at him like everything was fine.

Len looked silent at her and was not sure what to do. Could he ask her to let him go now?

"Miku…" He started but got her attention in the opposite way he had hoped for. She stiffened and looked at him with a dead look and big empty eyes. He gasped as it scared him. She walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

"You know what? What if we just forgot the world and everything else around us? That could make us both happy. No sorrow or happiness to remember from the time we lived along with humans outside this house. No one will find us anyway…" She said and caressed his cheeks. Len stiffened and did not resist. He looked scared at her and could not imagine what this girl could do to him.

"What do you plan on doing with me now? Now that I know everything you have done…?" He asked very nervously but he felt he had to know the truth.

"I will make sure you will become nobody's …" She smiled cold and kissed him deeply on the mouth. Len gasped and tried to stop her. Miku was strong and then pulled him out on the cold floor.

"Remember me forever…" She giggled and bent down to kiss him again. She grabbed his neck again while kissing him. He could not breathe.

Days went on. Miku walked down the street in town where the usual people was dancing to some street music. It was soon to be winter. Len was 19 today. She wanted to bring him something for his birthday. She visited the popular bakery and looked for many different cakes.

"Sir! A banana cake Thanks!" She smiled cutely and the baker who was standing behind the buns and cakes.

"Oh, Banana cake… Reminds me of Len-kun every time someone buys it… It is so sad it is his birthday today, and he has still not been found yet… 4 years..." He looked sad at her. Miku looked with a selfish smile at him.

"He is fine without all of you!" She said happy and paid him as she got the cake. She was fast out of the bakery before he could say anything to what just she said.

"Did she really just say that?" He looked at some older boys that were eating a cake while overhearing what Miku had said. They looked back at him and then at each other.

"We will find out where Len is now…!" They said and was fast to follow the blue-haired girl. They could hear how cheerful the girl was humming. She was way too happy to be sad about Len's disappearance. What she said before made it sound like she knew how he was doing right now.

They followed her deep into the Forrest. It was large and it took them almost half an hour to reach a great field. It seemed to be a garden. They saw a big worn-out mansion way behind the hill of grass. They hid as they now knew where this girl lived. They decided to go in by themselves. What if she was hurting him right now? They had to help him.

"Let us stay together…" The black haired said. The brown haired nodded at the other and went inside of the mansion. They sneaked in by the backdoor and looked around. They came right into the living room. They noticed Miku in the kitchen who was just staring at the cake she had bought while humming with a smile on her face.

"Come… He might be in the basement…" The brown haired whispered and walked silently towards the basement. As they got through the door they noticed the candles down the stairs was on.

"Len?" They went down the stairs and walked not too deep into the basement before noticing Len lying on the stone-floor. Unfortunately not alive. He was lying on the back and the head bend backwards. The forehead almost touched the ground. The eyes were wide open and glass-like.

"Dammit… We came too late…" The black haired was fast to go to Len's side and check him.

"He has been dead for some time…" He said and looked sad at the other guy.

"Oh My… What are you doing here?" Miku suddenly stood behind the brown-haired boy and held a piece of cake on a plate. She giggled.

"Len-kun… We have guests… Then the party can begin…"

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Well then... How do you think it should have ended? :3**


End file.
